


and when you smile the whole world stops (and stares for a while)

by ydididodis



Series: fluff city dianetti [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Rosa’s mom makes a cameo, also Rosa and iggys relationship, arlo is there too, as an apology for the sad stuff, fluff fluff fluff, happy place, i promise nothing bad happens here, its not just dianetti, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydididodis/pseuds/ydididodis
Summary: a perfect sunday in the park, set in the future(literally just pure dianetti fluff, I felt bad for writing the sad stuff so here’s something cute!!)





	and when you smile the whole world stops (and stares for a while)

It’s a warm Sunday, mid May, and she’s in the park. She occupies her favorite bench and has her backpack, a purple purse and a tinier but similar green purse resting next to her. A black leash is resting in her lap, sunglasses are resting on her nose and a smile is resting on her face.

She has a magazine in her hands but she’s way too distracted by two heads of fire to pretend to read it.  
An older version of herself or maybe she being the carbon copy of the version next to her, also reading. They look at each other and smile.

To make it short, she’s sitting in her favorite spot, watching her favorite people play with her favorite dog.

Her family, she thinks.

Because this is her family:

Gina Linetti, dressed in a black wolf print blouse and leo print pants playing fetch with Arlo. A dog that slowly but surely is getting old but still has as much energy as the little kid Rosa imagines Gina must have looked like when she was younger.

The kid is a tiny carbon copy of Gina Linetti. Six-year-old Iggy, dressed in black (because she wants to be like RoRo) with pigtails tied by her idol, the woman clad in black on the bench.

It’s what they do every Sunday. Taking Arlo out for a walk and powering him (and Iggy) out in the park before going back home, drinking a hot chocolate and watching TV until they all fall asleep on the sofa.

It’s their tradition. Has been their tradition for a few years now.

She thinks back to how her mother initially wasn’t accepting at all of Rosa’s bisexuality. And how now, she is sitting here with her daughter, absorbing the peacefulness and observing this little family her daughter found herself.

* * *

Rosa gets pulled out of her thoughts when the tiny Gina collapses into her.

“Please, RoRo? Can you come play?”, she asks with big pleading eyes Rosa really can’t resist.  
She asks her mom to look after their stuff and takes Iggy’s hand and lets herself get dragged to where her girlfriend is playing with their dog.

“RoRo?”, the small girl starts, snapping her out of her thoughts again.

“Hmm? Yes, Iggy?”, she smiles. “I’m sorry I’m thinking so much today...”

“It’s... nothing. Mommy said I could tell you and you wouldn’t be angry but... what if you are?”

Iggy begins letting go of her hand but Rosa grabs it tighter, kneeling down and looking the now scared girl in the eyes: “I would never be angry with you and you know it, love. It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me but I’ll always listen. I’ll always be-“

“I called you my mom, in class. We talked about what our parents do and I said my mom is a detective. And I called you it when I talked about you to Mommy. It was an accident and-“, the girl begins sobbing.

Rosa though is stunned into silence.

Mom.  
She would never admit it - okay, maybe she would (ugh, love made her soft) - but lately she’s been laying awake most nights thinking about exactly that.  
Mom.  
If she’s up to it.  
Mom.  
If Iggy would be okay with it.  
Mom.

She likes it.

Suddenly a huge smile is spreading on her face. She hugs Iggy tight, right as Gina walks to them, Arlo in tow.

“Whoa. What happened to your face? Do we have to call an ambulance? Are you having a stroke?”, she jokes and almost starts laughing before her face is getting kind of serious. “She told you?”

Rosa nods, seemingly not able to control her face. The last time she smiled this hard was when they made that huge Giggle Pig Bust.

Iggy sniffles. ”Do you want to be my mom? Because I want you to -“

“YES OF COURSE! Iggy, I love you so much”, and granted even she sheds a tear or two now. “And I’m honored you think of me as your mom.”

She wipes the stray tears off of her cheeks and they start playing with the dog again. It’s a warm summer day and she can’t imagine herself being anywhere but here. With her family.

* * *

Rosa’s mother is smiling from the bench, her book now closed, laying in her lap.

And as she observes her daughter giving a piggyback ride to her girlfriend while _their_ daughter rolls her eyes at them and whispers something to their dog it hits her:

Rosa in a white wedding gown and her father walking her down the aisle. 

And for the first time she really accepts that _this_ is her daughter’s future. And she couldn’t be happier about it. Happier for her.

* * *

Later that day it’s only the two of them, Gina and Rosa, in their living room, TV almost silently running in the background. A telenovela.

They’re holding hands, talking. And suddenly they fall silent. Both of them so content and in peace with their worlds colliding. They stare deeply into each other’s eyes until Gina dares to break the tranquility.

“Marry me”, she whispers right as the main character proposes in the storyline and all Rosa can do is nod before kissing her fiancée deeply.

A kiss that tastes like chocolate and silent tears of happiness.

(She really can’t imagine herself anywhere but in the arms of the love of her life for the rest of their lives.)


End file.
